diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tōjō Hideaki
'''Toujou Hideaki is a student of Seidou High School. Back in middle school, he played as a pitcher for Matsukata Senior League, that made it to the best 4 in the Nationals. Appearance Toujou is a slim-built teenager of average height. He has medium-length caramel brown hair and grey eyes. Character Toujou was the starting pitcher who got obliterated during the practice match with their 2nd string seniors. It was later revealed that Toujou lost 12 points in the first inning alone and 15 points in total before he was subbed out in the 2nd inningAct II - Chapter 60. He realized afterwards that the reality of high school baseball is that whatever credit they had before does not count, specially in a prestigious team with national-level players.Act I - Chapter 205 Toujou accepted the fact that he has batch mates who were all unknown went past him as first string. Despite this, he still made effort to train more while the varsity members played for the summer tournament. Toujou prioritized his fielding on whatever position the coach might appoint him, creating threats to other aspirants such as Seki Naomichi and Asou Takeru. His performance soon led him to land as a Center Fielder of Seidou's baseball team after the third years retired and he has held on to that position ever since. It was revealed that Toujou still want to make a come back as a pitcher in his 2nd year in Seidou and he has been volunteering to be a batting practice pitcher so that he could work on his pitching. Toujou got his high school debut as a pitcher in a practice game against Asari High after Kataoka asked him to fill the gap in the pitching staff from Furuya's absence due to injury.Act II - Chapter 85 Relationships with other characters Kanemaru Shinji In middle school, Toujou was on the same baseball team as Kanemaru. The two appear to get along well. Toujou seems to like giving impromptu nicknames to Kanemaru, like "party boy"Act I - Chapter 399 during their match against Yakushi. Kuki Youhei Kuki seems to have a very close relationship with Kanemaru and especially Toujou whom he respects both as a senpai and as a pitcher. Noticing Kuki seems discouraged for being selected into the 2nd string despite his poor performance result in the intrasquad game, Toujou cheers him up by sharing his own devastating debut experience as a pitcher in his first year at Seidou while praising the determination Kuki demonstrated on the mound. Toujou then inspires Kuki by challenging him to a race to become the first string pitcher of Seidou stating he himself haven't given up on being a pitcher yet. Skills Although Toujou's pitching was not utilized in his first year in Seidou and he made a switch to an outfielder and worked on his batting to qualify for the first string; members of the team however still recognize his skills.Act I - Chapter 11 He's not a power pitcher, but has good control which he has constantly been working on as a practice batting pitcher in his 2nd yearS2 - Episode 21. Toujou got an opportunity to pitch in a practice game against Arisa after Kataoka asked him to fill in Furuya's gap. Possessing the Curveball and Slider as his breaking pitches, Toujou is capable of locating his pitch low and induce lots of ground balls and is seems to be more of a pitching-to-contact type of pitcher. When Sawamura was learning how to pitch a changeup, Miyuki asked Toujou to throw one to demonstrate, and he was able to do so on his first try.Act I - Chapter 300 He has not been shown to throw one since, however. His pitching became his asset as center fielder, not only because he has a strong arm, but also control over the direction of the ball. He is much like the former center fielder Isashiki Jun when it comes to throwing and although Toujou does not howl, he can hit odd balls and is a very consistent batter with high on base average. Aside from his fielding and pitching, Toujou is also a very consistent contact hitter. Despite lacking the power to convert with RBI, he is skilful with his bat and can both hits for contact and bunts to advance runner with good success as the coach demands. Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *Favorite Food : Beni ShogaBeni Shoga is Pickled Ginger Official Guide Book - Omote *Favorite Subjects : English, Math *He has respect for Momota Kanako. *Hobby: Music Appreciation (idols) *His favorite band is "Momoiro Clover Z". *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **He ranks fifth in Speed. *In his second year he is in the same class as Kominato Haruichi and Kariba Wataru.Act II - Chapter 11 *In the Seidou Manager's secret rankings, Toujou has the most friends of everyone in the baseball club; beating Sawamura who was ranked second. *He shares a birthday with Masuko Toru. Name Etymology *Toujou (東条) - Eastern Article/Condition *Hideaki (秀明) - Shining Excellence Quotes *"Not even five months after I enrolled, I've felt the full brunt of high school baseball- none of my records in middle school matters here. This is the only thing I can do now, to stay afloat in this team... This is the only thing." *"If we look at it long term, he is a player with the potential of becoming a pitcher." ''- Takashima'' *"Don't give up, damn it! Don’t give up being a pitcher!" ''- Isashiki''Act I - Chapter 230 *"You can try your best, or give up if you want, but there will always be someone else that just take your place, play in a game and do a good job. That's the kind of place Seidou is." *"It's a challenge Youhei, let's see which of us get to stand on the mound as Seidou's first string pitcher first. I still haven't given up on being a pitcher yet, you see." ''- to Kuki'' Gallery tojouanime.png|Toujou Hideaki toujou.hideaki.png d23008.jpg|Toujou's throw sparks his career as Center fielder, noticed by Isashiki References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:Male Characters Category:2nd Year High School Category:Center Fielder Category:Players Category:Pitcher